Teen Wolf: Muted
"Muted" is the third episode of season four of the supernatural drama series Teen Wolf and the fifty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Tim Andrew with a script written by Alyssa Clark. It first aired on MTV on Monday, July 7th, 2014 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Notes & Trivia * Teen Wolf was developed for television by Jeff Davis. It is based on concepts originally created by director Rod Daniel and writers Jeph Loeb and Matthew Weisman. * "TW: Muted" redirects to this page. * This episode has been made available on the Teen Wolf: Season 4 DVD collection, which was produced by MGM Worldwide Television Productions and released in Region 1 format on June 9th, 2015. * Casting for this series is provided by Wendy O'Brien, C.S.A., and Jeffrey Gafner. * This episode had a viewership of 1.554 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by .008 from the previous episode. It has a 0.7& rating in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * This is the twentieth episode of Teen Wolf directed by Tim Andrew. It is his first episode from season four. He previously directed "Insatiable". His next episode is "Weaponized". * This is the third episode of Teen Wolf written by Alyssa Clark. It is her first episode from season four of the series. She previously wrote "Illuminated". Her next episode is "Weaponized". * This is the first appearance of Dylan Sprayberry in the role of Liam Dunbar. He will eventually become a main character on the series beginning with season five. This episode premiered on Dylan's sixteenth birthday. Allusions * The title of this episode is a reference to The Mute, who is a mysterious assassin with no mouth. He was hired by the benefactor to eliminate a family of wendigos. * Wendigos are supernatural creatures whose origins stem from Native American folklore. They are usually depicted as evil spirits and are often associated with cannibalism. Wendigos have also appeared in the aptly titled "Wendigo" episode of Supernatural. In the Teen Wolf mythos, Wendigos are presented as humanoids with animalistic features and white eyes (standard werewolves have yellow eyes, werecoyotes have blue eyes, and True Alphas have red eyes). * Reference is made to Eichen House in this episode. Eichen House is a sanitarium that specializes in extreme cases, most of which involve the supernatural. Stiles Stilinski is a former patient at Eichen House, but was released in "Echo House". * Reference is made to the Cavalleras in this episode. The Cavalleras are a family of werewolf hunters based out of Mexico. It consists of Araya and Severo. Scott, Stiles, Malia and Kira met the Cavalleras in "The Dark Moon". * Melissa McCall makes reference to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital's financial woes as a result of a recent attack. While the hospital is almost always under attack at some point or another, this particular incident relates to when it was raided by Deucalion and his Alpha Pack in the season three episode, "The Overlooked". * Reference is made to Isaac Lahey in this episode. Isaac is a werewolf and a friend of Scott McCall. He left the U.S. with Christopher Argent at the close of season three. * Reference is made to Greenberg in this episode. Greenberg is an enigmatic yet omnipresent figure at Beacon Hills High School. He is on the school's lacrosse team, and is also a student in Bobby Finstock's Economics class. Greenberg is never seen, but often spoke... usually with disappointment by Coach Finstock. * Stiles ponders the existence of were-cheetahs. The closest thing to a were-cheetah that has been presented in the series at this time are the Nagualli, or Nargual, which are a type of feline shape-shifter from Mesoamerica. Kate Argent became such a creature. Quotes * Bobby Finstock: As a reminder, it's an open tryout today. All positions available. This is a rebuilding season, people. Jackson's gone, Lahey's gone. Greenberg, the one guy I actually wanted gone... was held back. Again. .... * Kira Yukimura: An axe murderer? * Stiles Stilinski: A family murdering axe murderer. * Scott McCall: I already heard about it. * Stiles Stilinski: Wait. What? You did? How? * Scott McCall: My mom called me. She knew we'd see it on the news. * Stiles Stilinski: Perfect. Let's go. * Scott McCall: Whoa, whoa. We've got Econ in five minutes. * Stiles Stilinski: All right. Did you forget the part about the family murdering axe murderer? * Scott McCall: Did you forget that your dad's the sheriff? They want us to stay out of it. * Stiles Stilinski: Are you guys kidding me? There's a family murdering axe murderer and we're not going to do anything about it? * Kira Yukimura: Maybe we should just let the adults handle it? * Stiles Stilinski: So two of you, you just want to stay here, school, go to class? Never heard anything so irresponsible in my life. .... * Stiles Stilinski: Did you tell Argent? * Scott McCall: I texted him, but he didn't get back to me. * Stiles Stilinski: You told him his sister came back from the dead by a text? * Scott McCall: I didn't have the money to call France. .... * Stiles Stilinski: He's inhuman. What is he, like a were-cheetah? Does that even exist? Is that even a thing? * Scott McCall: He's just that good. * Stiles Stilinski: No one's that good. No one human. I'm gonna puke. Take me somewhere. .... * Stiles Stilinski: What's with all the highlighters anyway? * Malia Tate: Green is for the things I understand. Yellow, is for "I'm working on it," and... Red means I have no clue. I'm mostly using red. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2014/Episodes Category:July, 2014/Episodes